


Thin Walls and Dirty Confessions

by 4Jackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Nipple Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Jackles/pseuds/4Jackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas have been friends and neighbors going on three years. Both men have been secretly pining for each other, but neither of them want to ruin what's turned out to be a great friendship. </p><p>So far, Dean’s been able to push his feelings for Cas to the back of his mind...until he overhears Cas through the shower wall one night. After that night, it happens again and again. </p><p>Does Castiel realize how loud he is, is he alone, or has Dean waited too long to act on his feelings? On a whim, Dean invites Cas over for dinner and movies. Will a little liquid courage help them admit their feelings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thin Walls and Dirty Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my sister, SpoonerGirl1 for being my beta and editor. She is absolutely amazing!
> 
> ****
> 
> So there's no confusion, in all text conversations between Dean and anyone: Dean is bold, and everyone else is bold/italics.
> 
> ****

 

********

 

Deans Apartment

Wednesday

9:24 p.m.

Dean's POV

 

 

Dean makes his way up the three flights of steps to his two-bedroom apartment. His feet are killing him, his back is screaming, and his shoulders are so sore he can barely hold himself up straight. He’s not sure if he pissed Benny off or what, but the man has been double booking Dean for almost a month now.

He makes his way to the bathroom and leans over to turn on the water. He’s been thinking about this shower since five, when he landed on his ass in a puddle of oil, left by Ash...that absent-minded ass. Both men are lucky that Dean has the next eleven days off, or else they'd both be getting an earful.

Discarding his coveralls and underwear he steps into the very hot, steaming shower. As he's washing the dirt, oil and grime out of his hair and nails, he hears a moaning from the other side of his shower wall. _What the fuck?_ He turns the water down a bit and hears the moan again. _Is that Castiel?_ Dean wonders if he's got someone with him, and wants to stay and listen, but decides that would be worst idea ever. Besides, the water’s getting cold. He hears the moaning again, and rushes to get out of there. _Wow, these walls are really fucking thin._ Dean’s surprised at what’s coming out of his friend’s mouth, and embarrassed that he heard it. He's not sure how he'll face him now. He turns off the water and exits the shower.

After brushing his teeth and crawling into bed, Dean turns on Netflix and looks for his classic standby of reruns of Grey’s Anatomy to keep his mind off his friend's shower exploits. He’s so tired from his long day, though, and he’s sleeping within the first fifteen minutes of the show.

 

********

 

Thursday

10:18 a.m.

 

Dean awakens with a smile on his face and a woody in his briefs. He had the most amazing dream about Cas last night. He’s been harboring a crush for his friend and neighbor since the day they met. Until the shower incident last night, he'd successfully shifted his feelings for Cas to the back of his mind. With all the hours Dean’s been working, he hasn’t seen his gorgeous neighbor in almost a month, which has helped tremendously in keeping his feelings dormant.

Dean makes his way to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee and make some food. Taking out his phone he texts Charlie to make sure she’s still coming tomorrow for their monthly Friday night movie marathon.

**Hey Red! Wanna make sure we’re still on for tomorrow night. If so, what time ya coming? Still want pizza? Let me know.**

While waiting to hear back from Charlie, he finishes his breakfast and then settles into his comfy, oversized couch. Today is a day of laziness, beer, popcorn, Grey’s, OITNB and The Big Bang Theory. _Thanks to Benny, I’m weeks behind on my shows. Let the laziness begin!_

 

_******** _

 

4:52 p.m.

 

Dean’s phone chimes, waking him from his nap. It's a text from Charlie.

**_Sup Bitch! Of course I’ll be there. How's 5-5:30 sound? Pizza, yes! I’ll bring drinks, chips and movies! See ya tomorrow_ **

**Sounds great Red. See ya tomorrow!**

Dean gets up to get a beer, and gives Sam a call to see if he’s busy tonight. He hasn’t seen him in awhile, and he could really go for a drink with his little brother. He answers right away, knowing its Dean on the other end.

“Hi Dean, what’s up?”

“Hiya Sammy. What're ya doing tonight?”

“Nothing, really. Jess has to work tonight, so it’s just me and brutus. I was going to pick up some chinese and watch some baseball. What’re you doing?”

“Nothing. I’ve been watching netflix and hulu all day. I’m bored out of my ever loving mind. I’m not used to sitting around all day and doing nothing. I was hoping you wanted to come over, or we could go have a drink.”

“Yeah, that actually sounds great. Why don’t I pick up a bunch of chinese food and I’ll head over as soon as I get done with work? Can I bring Brutus with? I don’t wanna leave him locked up all day.”

“Of course, I love Brutus. See you, Sammy.”

“Later, Dean.”

After ending the call to Sam, Dean realizes his house looks like a fucking tornado blew through. He figures he'd better clean up before Sam gets there. Collecting his laundry, he walks down the hall. He didn't expect to run into Cas in the laundry room, but there he is, with his back to him, looking all...freshly showered. _Dammit, wasn't gonna think about that!_

“Hiya Cas,” he says, trying to sound cool.

“Hello, Dean. How are you? I haven’t seen you in almost a month. I was starting to think you were avoiding me.”

“What? No! Why would I be avoiding you? Benny’s been double booking me almost every day. I’m not sure what crawled up his ass, but these last few weeks have really sucked.”

“I’m glad we’re still good. Wait...why are you home so early then?”

“I’m on vacation for the next 10 days. This is the first vacation I’ve taken in almost two years. I was actually wondering if you were busy on Satur…?”

“NO!” Cas shouted immediately, cutting Dean off. He looked embarrassed, and turned away, hiding his face.

“Awesome! Do you want to um... come over around 6? We can order something in, or I can cook. Just figured we haven’t had time to hang out, and we had planned on watching Star Wars together.”

“That sounds great, Dean. I’ll see you for sure on Saturday.” Cas grabs his laundry and returns to his apartment, but not before he turns around and gives Dean his best smile.

“See ya Saturday, Dean.”

“See ya later, Cas,” Dean waves goodbye. _Damn that man is fine as hell. The things I’d like to do to him...and with him._ Loading the washing machine, he shakes those thoughts out of his head, then makes his way back to his apartment to wait for Sammy.

Dean’s phone chimes.

**_I'll be there in a few. I got beer!_ **

Dean texts back quickly. **Sweet! Don’t worry about knocking. Just come in. I'm about to jump in the shower.**

As he starts the water, he can hear Cas’ water turn on at the same time. Hoping that he may hear some more Castiel Erotica, he jumps in the shower and waits. He doesn't have to wait long. Cas’ muffled voice carries through the wall.

Oh baby, right there. Yeah, yeah! Fuck yes, give it to me!

Dean hears a loud gasp and moan, and then silence... complete and utter silence. Dean’s heart drops. _There's no way he’s by himself, so who the hell is he seeing? Dammit! He's probably got a frickin’ girlfriend._ Dean hears his front door shut, so he turns off his water, his own shower forgotten, and wraps a towel around his waist.

“Oh, hey! Just give me a minute and I’ll be right out.” Dean calls out the bathroom door.

Returning to his room he throws on his pajama bottoms and a Metallica t-shirt.

“Hey Bro, did you remember the wontons and egg rolls. Cuz if you forgot, you’re dragging your ass back out there and getting ‘em.” Dean throws a fortune cookie at Sam as he digs through the bags of food.

“Yeah, I’m real afraid of you, Deano!”

Dean throws him his best bitch face. “Hey...where’s Brutus?”

“Jo got called off of work so I left him home. She still insisted that I come over and spend some ‘quality time’ with my lonely brother.”

“Yeah, yeah. Tell Jo to kiss it.”

“Really? You really want me to tell her to kiss it?”

“Um...no!”

“Let’s eat Deano! You want a beer?”

“Hell yeah!”

 

********

 

3 Hours Later

 

“Whaddya wanna watch next?” Dean asks.

“I don’t care, Deano. Can I ask you a question, though?”

“You’re not going to go all ‘chick flick’ on me, are ya? This is suppose to be a beer drinking, movie watching, brother bonding night.” Sam gives Dean his patented puppy dog eyes, and Dean throws his hands in the air. “That’s it, I’m cutting you off right now!” Dean grabs the beer that Sam just opened.

“Give me that back, jerk! I’m not going all ‘chick flick’ on you,” he said using air quotes. “I just wanna ask you something.”

“Fine! Remember I’m not THAT drunk.”

“OK, so when was the last time you went out?

“Like on a date, or just out, out?” Dean asks.

“Either one.”

Dean rolls his eyes. “Sam, I haven’t exactly had any time to go out. Plus, you know that I like Cas. I just haven’t had a chance to talk to him. Oh, shit. I have to tell you something.”

“What?” Sam sits forward on his chair, waiting for the juicy gossip.

“Last night, I was taking a shower and all of a sudden I could hear Cas on the other side of the wall, like...rubbing…one...out! He was seriously enjoying himself. That, or someone was giving him head. Then tonight, after I got in the shower, I heard his water turn on. Two minutes later he was moaning, saying ‘fuck yeah’ and ‘baby’ and he gasped really loud at the end. He had to be showering with something tonight, right? I mean, nobody makes that much noise by themselves.”

“Dean, that's way more information than I ever wanted to know about Cas. But you really, really need to talk to him.”

“Sam, I don’t even know if he’s gay. I’ve never seen him with anyone, man or woman. As far as I know he’s straight. Can you just let it go?”

“Yeah, I guess for now, but I don't approve of you being a chicken about this. That's not the Dean I know.” He stood and stretched. “Oh, hey, I’ve got a surprise for you. I’ll be right back.”

Sam returns a few minutes later with two glasses and Dean’s favorite brand of whiskey; Wild Turkey. Pouring them each a glass, they throw their first shot back and refill.

“So… do you think that Cas has a girlfriend? Boyfriend?”

“STOP! Seriously. Stop right there, Sam. I told you I didn’t want to talk about this.”

“Fine, another shot?”

“Sure, fill ‘er up!”

 

********

 

45 Minutes Later

 

“How ya doin’ bro?” Sam asks, not expecting what Dean is about to say.

“Sammy, I’m in deep. Way deeper than I should be. I just hate this, ya know? I was doing fine until I heard him in the shower last night. Then I had a dream about him, and let's just say it was a very ‘friendly’ dream. I can’t read him. I feel like he’s flirting at times, but other times it’s just two guys hanging out. He's confusing.”

“You just need to talk to him.”

“He’s coming over to watch movies on Saturday. I just have to remember not to drink any of this.” Dean picks up his whiskey and downs what he has left. “If I do, I’ll be confessing my undying love.”

“Maybe you should have some, ya know? Liquid courage.”

Dean rolls his eyes and punches Sam in the shoulder. “Let’s just watch the damn movie.”

 

********

 

Friday

8:59 a.m.

 

“Sammy? You still here bro?” Dean calls through the door of his second bedroom.

“Yep!” Sam answers from the living room. “About time you get your ass up. You phone has gone off like four times. I didn’t know you were so popular.”

“It’s probably Charlie. She's coming tonight for our monthly movie marathon.”

Dean looks at his phone to see that he has two messages from Charlie, one from their mom and one from Cas.

“Well, Charlie texted twice, and there's one from Mom. She wants us to be there at one for lunch. Can you text mom from your phone and tell her we'll be there? I’ll text Charlie real quick.” Dean walks back into his bedroom to read the text from Cas.

**_Hello Dean. I was hoping we could cook supper together tomorrow? Let me know, and I can pick up some groceries. See you then._ **

“Dean, I gotta get going.” Sam walks into Dean’s room with his jacket and shoes on. “I'll see you at Mom’s at one. She says bring your tools.”

“Ok, see you at one.” He waits to hear Sam leave before answering Cas.

**That sounds great Cas. Let me know what ur thinking and what u need me to buy. If you can, come around 5 so we’ll have plenty of time to cook before we start the first movie.**

In the couple of minutes it took to text Cas, Dean got another text from Charlie saying she'd be there around 4:30. Instead of ordering in, she wants to make homemade pizza, and she's got the ingredients. He tells her that's fine.

Cas responds less than a minute later, and seems pretty excited about tomorrow. _That's a good sign,_ Dean thinks _._ Cas tells him he’s going to pick up the groceries for the food, and Dean just has to pick up some beer if he wants it, and snacks for the movies. Cas says he's also bringing a couple bottles of wine. _Wow...wine,_ Dean thinks. _Wonder what's the occasion?_

He ponders the meaning of the wine while he drives out to his mom’s for the afternoon.

 

********

 

4:15 p.m.

 

Dean barely gets home in time to beat Charlie there. He ended up spending all afternoon under his mom’s jeep. He’s covered from head to toe in grease and oil. He figures he has just enough time to clean himself up real quick, so he texts Charlie.

**Jumping in the shower. Come in, door’s unlocked.**

Five minutes later, he's reaching to shut off the water, and he hears the water turn on through the wall. This time it’s not just moans, expletives and muffled words that Dean’s hearing. This time, there’s a specific name nearly being shouted.

‘Oh, fuck, right there! That feels so good, baby. OH, DEAN, YES! YES! YES!’

Dean nearly slips on the tile as he hears his name. _Did he just yell out my name?_ Dean shuts off his water and dries off with shaking hands.

 _I don't think he realizes how loud he is. If he did…_ Dean stopped halfway through getting dressed. _Oh. My. God. Does this mean he's heard me, too?_

Dean quickly finishes getting dressed and calls out down the hall. “Hey, Charlie, you here?”

“Sure am! Do I need to cover my eyes?”

“No smartass. I’m fully clothed. I'll be out in a minute.”

“You didn’t have to shower for me, ya know. I already like you. Ya don’t have to impress me.”

“Funny! I had to fix my mom’s car today, and there was oil everywhere...most of it was on me. Whatever dumbass at whatever garage that changed her oil last time did a piss poor job.” Dean yelled from his bedroom.

Making his way to the kitchen, Charlie already had the dough in the pan and the sauce spread out. She was starting to pile on the cheese and toppings as Dean pulled out a beverage for both of them.

“So...I have to tell you something, Char.”

“Ok? Bad or good?”

“I think it’s good, I hope it’s good.”

“Ok shoot.”

Dean tells her everything that has happened since Wednesday. Making their way to the living room after the pizza goes into the oven, he shows her the last message from Cas. When she looks up, she has a huge grin on her face and she claps excitedly.

“Are you gonna finally tell him?”

“I don't know. I have NO fucking idea what to do. I mean, I really, really like him, but I don’t wanna mess things up. I wouldn't be able to handle not having him as a friend.”

“Dean Ross Winchester, you dumbass! You just heard the man you've been pining over since you met, moan out YOUR name in the shower. He obviously wants you, are you crazy?”

“It could be another Dean.”

Charlie rolls her eyes and sighs. “Don’t pull that bullshit on me, Winchester.” She punches him in the shoulder.

“Damn, that hurt!”

“Good! So...is this the same Cas that I met at your Halloween party last year?”

“I only know one Cas.”

“Oh god, then Cas is a fucking babe!”

“No shit.” Dean stands and pulls Charlie up with him. “Let’s go check the pizza. We wouldn’t want it to burn.”

 

********

 

11:30 p.m.

 

Dean’s having a hard time keeping his eyes open. The lights are off, and the credits of whatever movie they're watching are rolling. He can't even remember what it's called.

“Char are you sleeping? Where are you?” He asks, sitting up.

“Almost,” she says sleepily, from somewhere on the floor. “Do you care if I sleep on your couch?”

“Come on, you can sleep with me. But NO cuddling, and keep your hands to yourself, Charlene!”

“You know me, Winchester. Not sure if I’ll be able to keep my hands to myself, but I’ll certainly try,” she replies sarcastically.

 

********

 

Friday

9:04 a.m.

 

Dean shuffles out of his room, bleary eyed, hair sticking up from his head in disarray. Charlie laughs at the sight in front of her.

“Deano, I’ve gotta get going. I made you a pot of coffee, since I know how crabby you can be without it. You better get up and get going before the sex machine gets here. Love ya, bitch!”

“Bye Char, love ya!”

Dean reluctantly pours a cup of coffee and carries the mug to his room to get dressed, silently listing the shit load of stuff he has to do before Cas shows up.

 

4:13 p.m.

 

It’s after four and Dean’s been cleaning his apartment all day. He’s normally a very organized, clean person, but because of his work schedule he hasn’t had time to do his extreme cleaning of vacuuming, dusting, etc. Plus, the containers of Chinese takeout are starting to smell. Covered in sweat and dust, Dean changes his clothes and gets cleaned up before his not-a-date-just-hanging-out-and-watching-a-movie-and-cooking-with-his-gorgeous-friend time. He thinks about the wine again. He know Cas likes it, but he always thought it was meant for more of a special occasion.

Dean dresses in his favorite jeans and his tight Black Sabbath t-shirt. This is his favorite shirt for many reasons, but most of all, because it hugs him in just the right spots. He knows he looks damn good.

With only ten minutes left to spare, Dean’s nerves start to kick in again. His heart starts racing and the damn butterflies are back. _Calm down, this is Cas. You’ve been friends for three years. You’ve had Cas over plenty of times for movies and pizza._

(knocking at his door)

_SHITDAMNFUCK!_

Dean opens the door to find the one and only, blue-eyed, gorgeous Castiel.

 

********

 

Cas' POV

 

 

“Hey Cas, please come in. Do you want me to grab anything?

Cas is staring at Dean, and he can’t seem to say anything. He keeps opening his mouth, but nothing is coming out.

“Cas?”

Cas mentally shakes himself and tries to control his nerves.

“Hello Dean. You look great. Y-You can grab the wine, it’s right outside my door.” Cas says as he walks into Dean’s kitchen to set his shopping bags on the counter. _C’mon, you can do this. It’s just supper and movies with a good friend._ Cas begins unloading the bags and pulling out bowls, utensils, and a baking pan. He preheats the oven and thinks to himself as he prepares the food. _He's just A FRIEND...that you’ve been crushing on since the day you met. A FRIEND that you want to push up against the wall and rut against like your life depends on it._ Cas groans inwardly as his train of thought leads him to a raging hardon behind the counter. Dean, of course, chooses that moment to walk in with the wine.

“I'll just put these in the freezer to chill.”

“Ok,” agrees Cas, leaning up against the counter, trying to hide his erection. “Dean, did you wanna to eat right away? This lasagna takes about forty-five minutes to bake once it's all put together.”

“Yeah, I’m hungry. Let's get it started. Just tell me what to do.”

 _Suck my dick,_ Cas thinks. “Chop these, and then grate that cheese,” Cas says instead, nervously.

They work quickly, both oblivious to the other’s nervousness, until the lasagna is assembled and ready to bake. Cas slides the baking dish into the oven and turns to see Dean staring at him.

“W-would y-you like a glass of wine now? I, uh, I bought a new wine opener today.”

“Yeah I could go for some wine, do you have any wine glasses around here?” Cas asks, wondering why Dean is suddenly stuttering.

“Yep, right above your head.”

“Would you like a glass Dean?”

“Yeah, I’ll give it try. I’ve only had it once and it was really dry. Something Jo brought over for dinner the night Sam proposed. It didn't taste good at all.”

Cas opens the wine, pouring them each a glass.

“I guess we should start cleaning up,” Dean says.

“Nope, I'll do it. You just stand there and be your gorgeous self.” Cas winks at Dean.

Not sure what to say or do with that wink - one of Cas’ flirty gestures that always confuse him - Dean leans against the counter. Cas hands one of the glasses to Dean, and their fingertips brushing in the exchange. Cas can feel the surge of electricity run straight to his dick.  

“This is good, Cas This is a wine I could drink more often. It’s very sweet.” Dean takes another sip, and glances up at Cas, who happens to be watching him.

“This is my favorite wine, it’s hard to find though,” Cas explains. “Gabe brought this case back with him when he was home three months ago. He’s living in New York now, just moved there less than a year ago.”

“New York huh? Good for Gabe.” Dean says.

“Yep, he really likes it there. He just opened another bakery, so I think he’s up to four of them now. He’s doing really well, and he loves moving all around.” Cas finishes cleaning up and moves to stand next to Dean, leaning an elbow on tile countertop.

“That’s great, I haven’t seen Gabe since we first met. If I remember right, Gabe hit on me that night. Is he still up to his old tricks?” Dean asks.

“Dean! You never told me that. Now I'll have to kill him! And, yes he’s the same old Gabe. He’s actually coming home in a couple weeks.”

“It would be great to see him again. Don’t you have another brother and a sister?” Dean asks.

“How the hell do you remember that? I think I told you that shortly after we met, you have a great memory, Dean.” Cas is frankly astonished that Dean remembers so much of what he's told him. Nobody he's ever dated or been friends with ever remembers the details like Dean seems to have, and Cas is impressed. He blushes and looks down at his hands. “But, yeah, there’s Michael - he’s the oldest and a complete douche bag. Then Ana, Gabriel and I.”

“I’m guessing you don’t talk to Michael much?”

“Not unless I have to,” Cas admits, sadness in his voice. “He's a real piece of work. He’s said a lot of hurtful things over the years. Michael’s become really religious and doesn’t agree with my lifestyle.” The timer beeps, and Cas removes the lasagna and sets it on the counter to cool. He stares down at the baking dish.

“Cas? What...lifestyle?”

“Dean... I thought you knew I was gay.”

Dean is at a loss for words, he stares into those beautiful, blue eyes.

“I really thought you knew, Dean,” Cas says, ashamed of what Dean must think of him. “All these years, and you never knew I batted for the same team?”

“No, I never knew. Not like it matters...wait, actually, yeah it does matter. Cas, if I would’ve known…”

“What, Dean? If you would’ve known...you wouldn't be my friend?” Cas asks.

“No, I just wish you would’ve told me sooner.”

“Would it have made a difference?”

“YES!”

“How?”

Dean walks to the side of the counter where Cas is standing. He slowly crowds him against the counter, one hand on each side of Cas, trapping him. Cas’ body is alive with electricity and anticipation.

“Castiel...I really like you…”

Cas doesn't understand the sudden switch in Dean’s behavior, but his breath is caught in his throat, and he can't seem to move or speak.

Dean leans closer. “I’m going to kiss you now, unless you tell me…”

Before Dean can finish his sentence, Cas’ lips are on his, his hands behind Dean’s neck, pulling him as close as he can. Cas moans into Dean’s mouth, slowly moving his hands to Dean’s ass, bringing their hips together. Their breathing gets heavy, and Dean pulls away, making Cas whimper.

“Damn, Cas. I’ve wanted this, right here, for so long. This is why I wish I would’ve known sooner.” Dean leans in and gives a quick peck to Cas’ lips.

“I thought you knew,” Cas whispers, almost in awe of what just happened. “I just didn’t think you liked me that way. I thought you saw me as a buddy, a friend. Not someone you'd want to make out with.”

“I’ve been interested in you since the day we met.”

“So have I.” Cas looks away, suddenly turning pink, and bites his lip. “I have a confession, Dean.”

“Ok…”

“I've been, um...loud? In the shower? On purpose...” Cas is fidgeting, looking anywhere but at Dean. “I'd wait until I heard your shower start before I started mine, I...I've heard you before, and it turned me on. I wanted to...sort of try to let you know how much I wanted you. It was stupid, I know.”

Dean catches Cas’ face in his hands and forces him to look him in the eyes. “It turned me on to the point I was dreaming about you, Cas. Like...really, really good dreams.”

“Oh. Good.” Cas smiles wide at Dean, happy to hear Dean’s been turned on by him in the shower.

Dean stands up straight. “I suppose if we want to eat, we should get this food onto plates. Why don’t you take the wine, and glasses and make yourself comfortable on the couch. I’ll serve this up, and be out in a few minutes.” Leaning in for one more chaste kiss, he pats Cas on the ass and gently steers him in the direction of the couch. Cas sits down while he waits for Dean, who comes out with two steaming plates and two forks.

“So...do you want to start a movie? Or...talk while we eat?” Dean asks.

“Let’s talk.” Cas turns to face Dean on the couch.

“Dean, why were we so stupid? We wasted three years. We could be in a whole different situation right now.”

“Yes, but now we know each other, Cas. We started as friends, and now we can grow from there. Isn't that how every great love story begins?”

Leaning over into Dean's personal space, Cas leans in for a quick kiss.

“That's definitely how I want ours to start.”

 

********

 

30 Minutes Later

 

After a long conversation, between bites, about where they want this to go, their food is gone and they spend a few minutes making out on the couch like a couple of horny teenagers.

Cas breaks the embrace and straightens into a sitting position once again.

Dean looks content, and thoroughly kissed, his hair all mussed and pupils dilated. “Dinner was delicious Cas, the best lasagna I’ve ever had. Best making out, too,” he says with a wink.

“Thanks Dean. Lasagna is one of my favorites to make...and you're quickly becoming my favorite making out partner. Why don’t you pick out a movie and I’ll be right back.” Cas gathers the dishes and returns to the kitchen, where he deposits the plates and grabs the second bottle of wine.

Cas makes his way back into the living room and lands on the couch. Dean wraps his arms around Cas’ waist and starts kissing his neck. “Mmmm, you smell delicious.”  

“I think you’re smelling the remnants of lasagna and garlic bread.” Cas leans his head back, giving Dean better access to his sensitive neck.

“Oh no, this is all you. I could kiss this neck all day and night. Do you mind skipping the movie?” Dean nuzzles Cas’ neck, and Cas can barely contain himself.

“That sounds like a great idea, Dean, now that we've fueled up on Italian food.” Cas pushes Dean back into the couch slowly, sitting on his lap, straddling his legs.

Cas pulls off his shirt and bares his flat abdomen, chiseled chest and muscular shoulders. Dean’s gaze lands on Cas’ chest and he lets out a tiny, surprised gasp at seeing Cas’ pierced nipples. Dean smiles and slowly traces his hands up Cas’ abdomen, chest and down his muscular arms.

“You’re so gorgeous.” Leaning forward, Dean takes one of Cas’ nipples in his mouth, giving a small tug to the silver ring. He rolls his tongue over the hardened nub, earning a guttural moan from Cas.

Placing one hand on Dean’s shoulder Cas runs the other through Dean’s short, light-brown hair while Dean puts his lips around the other nipple, playing with the small piercing. “Dammit, Dean, this feels so good...so damn good.”

Dean wraps his arms around Cas’ back and works his tongue across the man’s chest and naval, tasting every inch, earning more dirty moans from Cas.

“Dean, you need to lose some of your clothes. I want you naked. Completely, absolutely butt-naked. I need to feel your skin next to mine, Dean,” Cas whispers seductively into Dean’s ear, as he unbuttons and unzips Dean’s pants.

“Damn, Cas, then we need to move somewhere more comfortable.”

Cas can’t get up fast enough, and he holds out his hand and pulls Dean up. He leads them down the hall directly to Dean’s bedroom. “Come with me, handsome.”

Cas stops right in front of the bed, and sits on the edge, pulling Dean by his belt loops. He pushes Dean's pants down to his calves and lays his hand over Dean’s pulsating, swollen cock, feeling him through the fabric of his boxer briefs. _Finally!_ Cas’ heart sings. _I finally have Dean Winchester in my hands!_ Cas pulls the briefs down slightly, and lowers his mouth so he can glide his tongue over the slit of Dean’s wet cock.

“You taste perfect. You’re so gorgeous, Dean. Every single part of you is perfect.” Cas laps his tongue at the slit again, cleaning up the leaking precum, and Dean nearly passes out from the pleasure.

Scooting back on the bed, Cas removes his pants, boxers and socks, tossing them onto the floor. He waits as Dean removes the rest of his clothes and joins him on the bed.

Crawling over Cas, Dean joins their lips in a passionate kiss. He slowly rubs his cock over the skin of Cas’ abdomen, rubbing Cas’ cock in passing. Cas bucks his hips, searching for more friction.

“Fuck...fuck...Dean...I need you...in me...now.”

Dean leans over and pulls out lube and a condom from his bedside drawer. Cas’ lust blown eyes are calling out to Dean, to fuck him into the mattress and make him scream out his name. Cas can't believe his luck, finally getting to see Dean the way he's dreamed of him the last three years.

Dean startles Cas by saying the exact thing that's on his mind. “Damn, babe, I've wanted you for so long. I can’t believe you're lying here naked, wanting me back. I’m going to take such good care of you...just lie back and enjoy the ride.”

Cas watches Dean's mouth make its way down to Cas’ throbbing glistening cock, and he can't hold back a moan as Dean licks up the underside of his erection, over the slit and back down. He makes his way to his balls, sucking gently on each of them, and Cas’ breathing is erratic as he gives in to the gentle touch of Dean's mouth and hands. Dean rubs a lubed finger around the muscle of Cas’ opening, and pushes in slowly, not wanting to hurt him. He thrusts in and out slowly a few times, and Cas nearly cums when Dean hooks his finger and easily finds Cas’ magic spot.

“More, Dean, more,” Cas pants as he bucks up onto Dean’s hand.

Adding another finger, Dean starts starts thrusting into Cas. “You like that, huh? Should we add one more, babe?” Unable to speak, Cas nods eagerly. Cas let’s out a loud whine in the absence of the strong, masculine fingers as Dean pulls out to add a third. As the pleasure becomes more intense, Cas rides Dean's hand and fucks his hole against Dean’s fingers. “I’m ready, I’m so...so...ready. Please fuck me Dean...NOW!”

Dean rolls Cas onto his stomach, pulling his ass up, Cas resting on his knees, for easier access. Rolling the condom on, he lubes himself and lines up with Cas’ hole. Grabbing onto his hips, Dean slowly breaches Cas’ hot, tight hole, entering him ever so slowly. Once he’s completely seated, Dean gives them both a minute to adjust to the tightness.

“Oh, God, please move Dean. Please fuck me!”

“Talk dirty babe, I like it. Tell me what you want.”

“Dean! Make me scream your name! Make me cum harder than I ever have.”

Dean slowly starts pumping his hips, taking it nice and slow. He doesn’t want this over before it starts and he’s been waiting years to have Cas in this very position. Moving his hands to Cas’ shoulders he starts to pump his hips faster, hitting Cas’ prostate on every other thrust. Cas screams out Dean’s name.

“SHIT, OH FUCKING SHIT! I’m gonna cum! The muscles in Cas’ hot hole tighten around Dean’s already throbbing cock as he grabs between himself and the bed for his own, and gives it a couple hard tugs, spewing his cum all over Dean’s comforter. With two more hard thrusts, Dean is emptying his load into Cas, his hips losing their rhythm.

“That was the...best...sex...ever!” Dean pulls his softening cock out and ties off the condom, throwing it in the bedside garbage.

Cas’ throat hurts, and all he can do is nod emphatically as his knees give out and he plops down onto his belly, breathing hard. Dean’s hands are gently rubbing soft, soothing circles on Cas’ back, but once his breathing is under control, Cas takes Dean’s hand and rolls onto his back. He looks over at Dean, twining their fingers together, and swallows...testing his throat. It's become a little raw from his slight screaming.

“That was...WOW...amazing...cosmic...the best sex, ever.”

“Glad I could rock your world,” Dean says with a wink as he leans over and kisses Cas on the forehead.

“So...did you mean what you said earlier, Dean?”

“About what?”

“That this wasn’t a one time thing. That you really want to start something with me.”

“Yes, Babe! I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t mean it. Nothing has changed. I want all of you, Castiel Novak.” Leaning over he kisses Cas deeply and pulls him close. “You still want me?” Dean asks. _Damn when did I turn into a girl?_

“Of course, Dean.”

“Awesome. Cas...do you want to stay? Ya know, the night?”

“Yeah, I'd like that. I don't think I could get out of this bed even if I wanted to.”

“Damn, because I was gonna suggest we take a shower and get cleaned up.”

Cas stares at Dean for a minute before rolling out of the bed and standing up, holding his hand out to Dean and pulling him up off the bed. “Care to join me handsome?”

Dean chuckles at Cas’ enthusiasm. He lets Cas pull him up, then practically drags his boyfriend into the shower, eager to witness something he's been fantasizing about every day for the last week...


End file.
